Alice
by Yukito-sama
Summary: Alice is called back to Wonderland, only to find it in deep decay. She must battle the Queen of Hearts to restore it, but there is trouble along the way.
1. Prologue

It's been ten years since that dreadful night. The fire still burns my eyes and I can hear their screams echo in my mind. I can remember everything so clearly. The dreams I had haunt me, the voices of the March Hare and Made Hatter screaming for me to wake up. I was too late though. I ran to my parents' room. The fire had reached them before I did.  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
"Alice?"  
  
"Mum? Father?"  
  
"I can't breath."  
  
"Get out, Alice! Save yourself."  
  
"Get out of the house."  
  
I did. I got out of the house the only way I could. The fire was coming up the staircase and I wouldn't jump to the wooden floor below. The only other way was through the window. I still have the scars from the jump. The glass cut me up pretty badly, but they weren't as deep as we thought. I heard their screams while I was lying in the snow; crying for my parents and shivering, holding my stuffed rabbit close to me like it was the only thing that could save me.  
  
The staff of the asylum is surprised to see that I've survived as long as I have. I've been stuck in my catatonic state for years. They think ''m deaf and dumb, that I can't hear what they're whispering just outside my door. I've been restrained for no reasons and injected with drugs to make me sleep and see things that I've never seen before. I wake up during the night with strange nightmares about Wonderland and the screams of the other inhabitants give no comfort.  
  
Sometimes, in the darkness of night, I almost see the Cheshire Cat, smiling at me from the world beyond my barred windows. When I blink, the glowing eyes and smile are gone. It comforts me, a little, and all I can do is hug my stuffed rabbit.  
  
"But I don't want to go among mad people."  
  
"Oh, you can't help that! We're all mad here."  
  
Those words still echo in my mind, even years after they were spoken. They haunt me every time I hear a scream echoing down the halls. My padded cell gives no comfort and all I can do is stare at the yellow ceiling. I've retreated from the world, retreating into my mind which has been twisted by guilt, mourning, and absolute pain.  
  
Days pass and seem to mold into months and then years. Doctor Wilson has tended to me for a few years; he has taken a strange interest in me. He tends to me, seeing if I'll react to anything that he does. I don't; I can't. Something is holding me back, but I can't tell what it is. The screams and the fire' maybe they're holding me here, in the darkness of my mind.  
  
I've been restrained in so many ways. My hands cuffed to the walls, shackled to the stone cold ground. Even my legs have been shackled, my arms free and I'm laying on the floor. There have been days where I'm put into a straight jacket and tossed into a room where there are no windows and I'm left alone. A few times I've been placed in the gardens, sat down on a wooden bench and left alone for hours. The other inmates wander around, drooling and speaking gibberish. They look at me, their eyes peering into my own as they go on about their ways, hitting themselves and acting like strange animals. I am aware of it all, but the only way I can move and get these images away from my eyes is if I am moved by helping hands. It's like I'm a rag doll.  
  
When sedated I manage to sleep. For the past months I've seen the Cheshire Cat in my dreams. He lingers in treetops and disappears like before; his smile the last thing to disappear. I still find it strange how he disappears and reappears so. It still makes me giddy, but it is a comfort to see him, even if it is a dream. Could this mean I still have a hold on my sanity?  
  
I found a pencil in my room one night. I don't know who left it there. Maybe the nurse or the doctor left it on my table, being called away to another patient. I took it and drew on a piece of paper that was on the ground. With nothing on my mind I let my dreams guide me. The result was the Cheshire Cat, in all his glory. I placed it on the table and laid back down, waiting for someone to see it. Doctor Wilson was the first one to enter and see my sketch. He was shocked and amazed at what I had done. He spoke to me, but I didn't respond. I was slipping away again. I can't control it.  
  
I was sedated again and I slipped into a nightmare. I was in a horrid asylum, much worse than Rutledge. The insane wandered around, free of supervision. They were mangled beyond imagination. Nails were lodged in their skulls, metal halos wrapped around and nailed into place within their brains, their eyes held open, and their mouths wired. The room I was in was small and I stayed there, huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth, hoping someone would take me away from the place. Every so often a child would wander in, crying out, mumbling, or running around. Nothing they said was understandable. They were in such pain.  
  
Something woke me from that nightmare, but I don't know what it was. As I looked at my stuffed rabbit I was over come with tears. It now had both its eyes; someone had sewn it back on. I held the creature close, sobbing hysterically. My fingers traced over its new eye and the memories of the White Rabbit flooded back. That was what my stuffed rabbit was; it was supposed to be the Rabbit.  
  
The door to the hall opened and one of the nurses ran in. She sat on my bed, watching me cry, trying to comfort me. I resisted and drew back from her hands, clutching my rabbit to my chest and crying. She tried to shush me but I wouldn't listen. Her face was beginning to contort into a mask of worry.  
  
The nurse took my hand, forcing me to look at her. "Tell me what is wrong? What is it? Has something frightened you?"  
  
I began to rock back and forth, staring into nothing and holding the rabbit close. The memories continued to reappear. I closed my eyes. "Into the hole again, we hurried our way into a once glorious garden, now seeped in dark decay." I whispered these words between my sobs, speaking to no one. Those dreams that were wrapped in darkness were becoming visible. The rabbit whispered to me of the ruins in my mind. There was something wrong.  
  
The nurse took hold of the rabbit fiercely. I wailed in surprise but felt something click as she tore of the rabbit's new eye. My tears ceased and my sobs were no more. I stared at the toy and felt something stir within me, like everything was going to be alright. Looking away I laid down, now silent and somewhat content. The outburst frightened both the nurse and myself. When she was happy with my silence she left me, speaking to an orderly who had been standing at the door, waiting if she needed any assistance.  
  
I stared at the ceiling, listening to the nurse's disappearing voice. Lighting flashed outside my one window and thunder rolled. In the distance I could hear the rain falling onto the cobblestone walk way. Lighting flashed once more, casting shadows in my room and the thunder answered its call. I slowly drew my arm close to me, pushing the stuffed toy closer to my body and face. I needed sleep.  
  
"Save us, Alice!" the rabbit said turning its face to me, its voice low and gruff. I looked at it and opened my mouth but not a single sound escaped me. I felt the world around me disappear. 


	2. Village of the Doomed

I was falling through a whirlwind of colors. I looked down, trying to see if there was any ground in sight, but all I could see were the colors twisting around me. The sky above was the same, colors that spun like the vortex of a tornado. It was all to similar to my first encounter with wonderland; chasing the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole and falling past bookshelves, cupboards, and maps. All I could wonder was if I would be in the same place as before. Would there be the long hall that led to the small door? Would there be the bottle that reads 'Drink Me' or the cakes that read 'Eat Me?' I made myself remember that, if I did happen to return to the strange hall, to make sure I didn't retrace the mistakes I made when I first visited Wonderland, which I guess was my destination.  
  
The vortex around me slowly disappeared and I began to fall quickly to the ground. I screamed, wildly clawing at the air, hopping that I might find something to grab a hold of. I knew that I couldn't stop my dramatic descent, but I tried. I fell like a rock, landing in the midst of purple mushrooms. I laid on the damp grass, starring at the sky above me. All I could see was the spinning colors of the vortex and perpetual darkness.  
  
With a sigh I sat up. My hair fell into my face and my head band tumbled to the grass. I frowned and quickly fixed my hair. Slowly I stood and I let my eyes wander. This place couldn't be Wonderland. The Wonderland I knew was bright and cheerful. The world I had fallen in was dark and fear hung in the air like a thick fog.  
  
"Please don't dawdle, Alice."  
  
The voice caught me off guard and I jumped. I looked quickly down the lone path and felt my heart skip a beat. The White Rabbit stood at the opening of a cavern. He looked aged and thin. He still dressed nicely and the chain of his pocket watch hung from his vest's pocket. The White Rabbit looked at me solemnly, his hands clasped together in front of him.  
  
"We're very late indeed." the White Rabbit continued. He turned quickly and disappeared around the corner, hopping as quick as he ever did.  
  
"Rabbit?" I whispered, half in a daze.  
  
My eyes focused and I noticed the glowing grin of the Cheshire Cat. I blinked, wondering if I was imagining it. I wasn't. The Cheshire Cat sat at the opening of the cavern, grinning. His eyes sparkled as we met each other's gaze. He had changed so much. His once plump form had withered away and he was scarcely more than bones. A gold hoop earring hung from his right ear, seeming too heavy for it, and sparkled in the dim light. His fur was a dusty gray and black markings wrapped around his frail form.  
  
With a deep purr and a wide grin, the Cheshire Cat approached me. "You've gone quiet mangy, Cat." I said as the Cheshire Cat circled around me. His tail wrapped around my leg as he continued to circle. I smiled softly. "But your grins a comfort."  
  
The Cheshire Cat sat a few feet before me. He tilted his head, slightly, and looked me in the eye. "And you've picked up a bit of an attitude." he said, his voice low and sultry. His tail swished back and forth as he continued to look me over. "Still curious and willing to learn, I hope."  
  
I ignored the Cheshire Cat's last comment and studied the world around me once more. It was dark and grim, much like the dreams I had in the asylum. This had to be Wonderland; the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat only exist here, or so I believe. I've never been told otherwise. From the scenery around me and the new appearances of the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat, I could conclude that something horrible had happened  
  
"Wonderland has changed." I whispered aloud, turning my eyes back to the Cheshire Cat. He was still looking at me with his yellow eyes, grinning happily. "How is one to find her way?"  
  
The Cheshire Cat smiled and eyed me. "As knowing which way you're going is preferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two, and I, myself, don't need a weathervane to know which way the wind blows." he purred, his voice full of sarcasm. He blinked is yellow eyes and continued to watch me. "Let your need guide your behavior. Suppress your instinct to lead. Pursue Rabbit." Before I could question him further, the Cheshire Cat vanished.  
  
I frowned, completely unhappy with the lack of help from the Cheshire Cat. With an angry sigh I began my trek into the cavern that Rabbit had ran into. He hadn't changed much, still worrying about the time and making sure he wasn't late. The Cheshire Cat, on the other hand, seemed to have a tight grasp on everything. He was as vague and strange as ever, though.  
  
I entered the mouth of the cavern and followed the only outlet. The smell of mold and hot air greeted me as I turned into the bend. I paused and watched what was before me. A strange man wandered around, carrying an even stranger object on his back. The sounds of machines finally reached my ears and a water wheel soon came into focus behind a shanty that had been built before the wretched times.  
  
I quickened my step and trotted down the small ramp that had been built. I came to a stop and took a look around. A large gap in the earth separated this side from the other, where another man worked. A shaft of rushing air was present and was the obvious ruin of any walk way. The remains of the bridge were present; just two pieces of wood nailed together, much like the small ramp I had just descended.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, catching the worker off guard. He looked at me with tiresome eyes. He looked over worked and near exhaustion. I withdrew my hand from the man's shoulder, but kept my green eyes on him. "What has happened here?"  
  
The miner breathed in quickly, trying to catch his breath. He looked at me wearily, giving no hint of a smile. "Our land has been destroyed," he said between breathes. "Our sprits crushed."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around once more. He was right. The land had been destroyed. I frowned, half sickened by what I saw. "Reminds me of the asylum." I said aloud. I returned my gaze to the man. "Is there no joy here?"  
  
"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house." the man replied, shaking his head. He turned away form me and began to return to his work.  
  
"When the path is problematical, consider a leap of faith." the Cheshire Cat said, suddenly appearing next to the large hole. He motioned to the updraft and his eyes sparkled joyfully. "Ride the wind." he whispered, slowly disappearing.  
  
Again I frowned. The Cheshire Cat's help was much needed and when he decided to give his advice, it tended to be rather obscure. This time, though, he told me what was true. The only way to cross the gap was to use the wind as my bridge. I hoped, though, that the wind was strong enough to hold my weight and let me float to the other side.  
  
I wandered to the broken planks of wood and slowly walked on them. The wood creaked and shuddered against my weight and I felt a twinge of fear, feeling like they make collapse beneath me. I stood a few inches from the makeshift bridge's ledge and looked down into the hole. There was nothing but darkness below. The wind ruffled my hair and my dress and it seemed to come out of the darkness of the large hole.  
  
Swallowing my impending fear, I closed my eyes. With a single step forward I felt my body fall. I had a feeling that I would continue to fall through the darkness. To my relief I felt my body begin to float. I opened my eyes and smiled. The skirt of my dress billowed out, acting like a wind catcher and helping me float. With little effort I managed to get myself to the other side of rift.  
  
I landed rather hard, nearly falling onto my rear. The new miner looked at me, with a look of curiosity and weariness. I watched him as I fixed my hair and my dress. We looked at each other, saying nothing to each other. I began to wonder if he lacked the will to speak. His large brown eyes were lacked any type of hope and interest in the world around him.  
  
"Stir up no trouble stranger." the miner said, breaking our silence. He looked at me without much emotion. "The Red Queen's agents are ruthless."  
  
I put my hands on my hips and looked at the small man. "I'm not afraid of her or her creatures." I paused and slipped into thought. The first time I did meet her, I was slightly intimidated, but that changed as I got to know her. "Never was really." I whispered. I turned my attention back to the miner. "You should stand up to them!"  
  
"Defiance is useless." the miner sighed. He slowly took a seat on the platform he was on. His eyes glazed over as he stared at the shaft of wind. "While the Queen reigns only death can release us from this misery."  
  
"Or her death, I suppose." I muttered, annoyed with the small man. I turned around to look down the new path. It disappeared around a new bend, which went through the mouth of a new cavern. I let out a sigh. It seemed like this would be an endless journey.  
  
The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared. His eyes quickly locked onto mine as he grinned. "Meta essence is the life force of Wonderland." he purred motioning to a red crystal behind him. "That of your enemy is especially potent. Collect what you can; use it wisely." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Strange creature." I whispered. I jogged down the path and towards the meta essence. The obvious way of getting to the crystal was blocked by fallen lumber. I tried to reach through the gap, but my arms were too short to reach. Slowly I inched my way around the fallen wood, coming to an opening. I smiled and slipped through.  
  
The meta essence let off a soft red glow as it defied the laws of gravity. I looked at it for a moment, amazed by the sheer sight of it. With a shrug I reached out and touched the crystal with my fingers. The crystal suddenly disappeared and my body began to feel warm. I looked at myself, but nothing had changed.  
  
'Strange.' I thought. 'I wish the Cheshire Cat would explain things better. He can be unspecific from time to time.'  
  
I wriggled my way out of the small cove, muttering to myself as I looked myself over. Everything seemed in order. I raised my eyes and paused. There was an opening to a new chamber which was blocked by a floating knife. The knife was wrapped in a strange green flame, floating and spinning with in it. I've never seen anything of the sort.  
  
Without another thought I quickly seized the knife. The green light quickly disappeared and I continued my walk into the new cavern. I paused and examined the knife. Nothing seemed strange about it. I had seen knives like this before. Why, though, was it floating?  
  
The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared before me, catching me off guard. He laughed softly at my reaction. "Your knife is necessary but not sufficient. Always collect what is useful; reject only your ignorance and you may survive."  
  
As the Cheshire Cat once again disappeared, I looked past him. The platform before me was large and the farthest wall was overcome with plants and mushrooms. The White Rabbit stood patiently, looking at me. He turned around quickly and hopped towards the wall. I ran up the ramp and to the platform. I stopped and watched as the White Rabbit suddenly shrank to the size of a mouse and disappeared through an all too familiar door.  
  
I scowled. "Damn." I whispered. I looked at the pillar next to me and noticed a sign. A name was etched on it, but I didn't bother to read it. A miner, though, sat at the steps of the small building, resting from his work. When he noticed me he stood. "Everyone seems completely dejected." I pointed out, hoping the man would continue with my attempt at a conversation. "Are things really as bad as all that?"  
  
The miner nodded slowly. "The truth would reduce you to a blubbering baby." He paused and eyed me. He seemed curious about me, more so than the other miners I had met along the way. "Are you the savior Rabbit has been telling us about all this time?"  
  
"I shouldn't think so!" I replied, slightly amazed by his inquiry. "I'm a person and just now I wish to get very small. About this big." I parted my pointer finger and my thumb no bigger than an inch.  
  
"That calls for serious twisting." the miner sighed, pointing at me wearily. "You'll need to go sideways, not forwards. If I knew how I'd go sideways myself." The miner let out a downhearted sigh and began to trudge along.  
  
I began to grow frustrated. "Not twisted, small!" I said, stomping my foot angrily. The miner stopped and looked at me. "I wish to become about this big." I repeated the size I wanted with a bit of irritation.  
  
The miner looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "The Fortress of Doors holds such secrets." he replied in a soft whisper. "But it will take you more than a wish to get inside." He turned away from me sharply and walked away.  
  
"Doors have locks, locks need keys, which you don't have." I turned around and I wasn't amazed to find the Cheshire Cat sitting beside me. He looked at me, his tail swishing about. "Lets just hope the doors are open."  
  
"And if not," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "there maybe more than one way to skin a cat, um, if you pardon the expression."  
  
The Cheshire Cat narrowed his eyes peevishly. "Most unpleasant metaphor. Please avoid it in the future." He gave a curt growl and slowly disappeared into the darkness.  
  
I let out a soft sigh and examined the knife. A small inscription was embedded in the knife's handle. I adjusted it so I could get a better look. 'Vorpal blade.' I thought. 'That sounds familiar.' I paused for a moment and tried to remember where I had hear the name before. Then it struck me. "The Jabberwocky poem!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Hey! You!"  
  
My eyes shot up to the source of the sudden call. A card guard appeared from around a corner, a staff in his hand. I remembered the guards, slightly, from my first visit. They were painting the white roses red because the Queen of Hearts would only allow red roses. I had a feeling, though, that this guard wasn't here to ask me to help paint flowers.  
  
The card guard suddenly launched a card at me. I let out a scream and dodged it. The card guard broke into a run, and began to charge me. Fearing that my life was in danger I threw the Vorpal blade with all my strength. I watched it flip a few times until it found it's mark. The blade sliced the card guard in half, killing it instantly.  
  
Meta essence appeared over the dead card guard and the Vorpal blade reappeared in my hand. The knife was stained with blood. I looked at it for a moment, watching a small drop fall to the ground. I sighed and quickly wiped the blood onto my apron.  
  
I wandered aimlessly around the next corner, half amazed at the new room I found. There were a few small buildings and ramps that lead every where. The only way to get to any of the ramps was from one building, which had no obvious way of getting to it. With a frustrated sigh I approached the edge and jump, grabbing hold of it.  
  
The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared, looking down at me happily. I looked at him, slightly annoyed, and continued to struggle my way up. "Only a few find the way." he purred. "Some don't recognize it when they do; some don't ever want to." As I slid myself onto the platform he disappeared.  
  
"Mangy cat." I muttered. "Nothing he says seems to make sense."  
  
I began my walk up the first ramp, happy that it was soundly built. My eyes were greeted by yet another miner. He stood at the ramp's end, taking a rest from his work. Like the others he carried a strange orb on his back. He, though, seemed a little more up-beat than the others. His eyes stared at me with a glint of hope in them.  
  
"Rabbit told us a champion would come!" the miner said, his voice heavy with a strange accent. His eyes stared at me with wonder. "Are you that champion?"  
  
"Perhaps." I replied slowly. "Can you get me inside the Fortress of Doors?"  
  
The miner laughed, which shocked me completely. He smiled at me faintly as his laughter subsided. "Oh no! Wouldn't dare! Since the upheaval we've all become gutless halfwits. I can barely risk crossing the road!" He paused for a moment, seeming to dip into deep thought. I stood before him, hopping that he would continue. He smiled and nodded his head, obviously coming to something he liked. "But, make your way to the mines, the deepest put, there's one wiser and braver than myself. He still lives free!"  
  
I smiled, completely happy with the man's words. "Thank you!" I said, quickly turning and walking up the next ramp. To my displeasure though, the next ramp only lead to a quaint home. I had a feeling that it wasn't my destination. I turned and peered over the edge of the platform. Darkness below and no ground in sight. There was a ledge that lead to another path way, but the only access to it was jumping from the platform.  
  
The Cheshire Cat quickly appeared on the ledge below. He craned his head and looked up at me. "Every adventure requires a first step. Trite but true, even here."  
  
With those few words, I took a few steps back. Swallowing my fear I took a running leap. I was airborne and felt the wind rustle my hair and dress. My heart throbbed in my chest and fear was whispering in my ear, telling me that I would never make. I landed roughly, tumbling as I hit the ground. Luckily, though, nothing seemed injured. I looked at my Vorpal blade and smiled happily. It was intact, as was my hand that carried it.  
  
I walked through the next opening and was greeted by a strange smell. I soon noted that I was on a dock that led to nothing. I looked over the edge only to find a strange lake of green water. From the smell and look of it, the water below wasn't something one would swim in. Hanging above the lake of strange water were vines, ropes rather. On the other side was another dock which led to a few other buildings. Amongst the platform, though, I saw a man.  
  
'He must be the one.' I thought, as I saw a sign that read YUR MINES. With a sigh I closed my eyes. "Cheshire? I need you." When I opened my eyes the Cheshire Cat was before me, sitting gingerly on a chimney top. All I could do was motion at the ropes. He followed my hand and chuckled.  
  
"Hanging ropes are as good as step ladders," the Cheshire Cat snickered. "to those who know how to use them."  
  
I scowled and watched my colleague vanish before my eyes. "Fat lot you are." I muttered. His strange words of wisdom held some type of point. These ropes were the only way to get across to the other side. My lack of movement from the asylum would have weakened my muscles and this would prove to be a hard task.  
  
Placing the Vorpal blade in my mouth and holding it there, I jumped to the first rope. I managed to grab a hold of it, scared out of my mind that I had nearly missed it. I held on tightly, extending my free hand to see if I could reach the next rope. Like I had imagined, it was too far.  
  
With a cry of frustration I kicked wildly. The rope moved slightly and I stopped. Thinking quickly I began to move as if I was on a swing. With much delight I found this to be the trick. I moved closer to the other rope and took hold of that, quickly switching. I repeated the motions until I was sure enough I could make it to the dock without harming myself.  
  
I wrapped my hand around the Vorpal blade's handle and opened my mouth. A string of saliva followed the blade but broke quickly. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and cleaned the blade with my apron. I glanced over my shoulder to look at what I had just over come. For me, it was an incredible feat.  
  
Examining my blade further I began to walk, hoping to run into the man I saw before. I descend down the small ramp and turned the corner slowly. I stopped and raised my eyes. As I hoped the man was still there. He was as tall as the other miners, but older. A white beard graced his aged face and a pipe hung from his mouth. He exhaled through his nose, letting smoke slither through.  
  
The elderly man took the pipe from his mouth and continued to look at me. "Why do you pursue me to such a deserted place?"  
  
I clasped my hands together happily. "To benefit from your wisdom."  
  
My response seemed to please the man for he chuckled slightly. "Even blurred vision is valued by the blind." he responded, inhaling on his pipe. "If I were clever, would I cower in this slag heap? I'm not wise, girl; I've just grown old."  
  
The hopes that I held sank as the elderly man spoke. I bit my lower lip. "I wish to get very small. No bigger than a mouse! Do you know how I might do that?"  
  
"Only that?" The man laughed happily. "Oh yes! I could manage that. . . . For a price."  
  
I shook my head. "I have nothing of value."  
  
"You have your nerve and health!" the man said, his laughter no more. "Mine are nearly gone. I've seen too much suffering and I smoke too much, see?" He waved his pipe slightly, causing a slight smile to cross my lips.  
  
"What must I do?" I asked anxiously.  
  
The man placed the pipe in his mouth and went into thought. I stood, watching and waiting for a response. After a moment or two he motioned to the entrance of the mine. "In the card guard's compound, a particularly rough diamond holds a key. Retrieve it." A line of smoke wriggled out of the man's nose. "I will repay the favor."  
  
Before I could ask the man any questions he disappeared before my eyes. 'It seems like everyone can disappear these days.' I thought as I began to wander through the mine shaft. 'I wish I could do the same and leave this horrid place. What would happen if I could? I don't think I would leave. I would stay and help Wonderland. My friends are counting on me.'  
  
I came to a stop, noticing that I had lost myself in my thoughts again. Somehow I had managed to wander through the mine, walking up the few ramps and stopping just in time. A mine cart sat before me, resting on it's track. Below it was the mine's floor, jagged and rocky. There was no other way to go further than this, so I climbed onto the mine cart.  
  
The cart jerked and suddenly began to be lifted up. I looked around, feeling like my heart would burst from it's quickened pace. The cart stopped with a hard wobble, causing me to fall onto my backside. I began to wonder and fear what might happen. With a loud creak the mine cart rolled forwards.  
  
Darkness surrounded me, disappearing with rare oil lamps attached to the walls. The cart rolled through it's usual track, managing to pass over pieces which were being smashed by large boulders. Miners worked around me, resting on ledges when they could. The cart picked up speed and I felt the wind rush against my face. I looked forwards, hopping that there wasn't another rock falling before us; there wasn't. The only thing I could see was the end of the track which fell into a pit.  
  
"Oh no!" I screamed. I stood quickly and leapt from the cart, scarcely making it out in time. I scrambled to the ledge, looking down at what was almost my grave. The cart landed in the green waters below, causing a large splash. I let out a tired breath, relieved that I lived through the strange ride.  
  
I turned and moved towards a ramp. Before I could take notice a card guard suddenly struck me in the arm with a card. I let out a yelp of pain and saw blood begin to rise from the fresh cut. I looked at the creature and frowned angrily. Without much thought I pounced on the card guard, drawing the Vorpal blade. I drove the knife deep into the creature, and continued to do so until I felt a meta essence crystal dissolve into my body.  
  
Slowly I pulled away from the fallen guard. My hands were covered with blood. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and quickly wiped both my hands and knife clean on my apron. 'By the end of this strange journey,' I thought, 'my apron will be soaked with blood.'  
  
I continued with my original intent, which was to ascend the ramp which the card guard had attacked me. In a corner of the strange structure I saw a familiar green flame. Within the flame was a different item from my Vorpal blade. Curiosity filled me and rushed over to the new toy. I took hold of the object before I knew what they were.  
  
"Cards." I whispered, placing my knife in my boot. I fanned out the deck and smiled. On the back side of every card was a blood red A.  
  
"Fifty-two pick up is a staple of juvenile humor." the Cheshire Cat purred, suddenly appearing next to me. He looked at me happily and barring all his teeth. "But when the deck slices and dices, its no laughing matter."  
  
A smile crossed my lips as the Cheshire Cat once more disappeared. I looked at the cards. "I should certainly hope not." I said in reply to the cat's last statement. With a sigh I moved to a door, which was my only way off this platform. "Well, I might as well continue on."  
  
I slipped through the door and than through another. Stairs twisted and lead me to an open door. Through the doorway I could see three card guards communing in the center of the room. I looked at them for a moment, wondering if they would be able to see me. Before the thought could pass, they had spotted me and began to charge.  
  
Taking the advantage of my new toy, I tossed a small handful at the closest guard. The cards sliced through the guard easily, but his comrades took no notice of his fall. I managed to pull out my Vorpal blade and throw it into the chest of the next guard. With amazing speed I launched another handful of cards at the last remaining guard, killing him quickly.  
  
I smiled and stepped over the dead bodies. I held out my hand taking in the meta essence that I needed. My eyes quickly fell upon the key that the elderly man had spoken about. I trotted down the hall, holding my cards ready incase another guard appeared. Luckily there wasn't any more.  
  
I took the key quickly and climbed onto the table. With little effort I managed to pull myself up onto the raised floor. 'The meta essence must give me strength.' I thought as I placed the key in one of my apron pockets.  
  
A door stood open. I knew it would be my only way out, seeing how going back the way I came would be impossible. I walked to the door and paused. A strange vortex spun within the frame. I cocked my head to one side and watched the spinning colors.  
  
'This is rather strange.' I thought. 'I wonder what it does.' Swallowing any type of nay saying feelings, I stepped into the vortex.  
  
When I took another step I noticed I was back to the mine's opening. The only difference, though, my way was blocked by card guards. I was attacked quickly, being pushed into the wall and struck with a metal staff. Cards flew pass me, some missing me completely and other slicing through my skin. I attacked with the same method I used before. I drove my Vorpal blade into the head of the guard which had pushed me. I threw my cards at the one guard the blocked my way to where the elderly man had once been. One remained and, lucky for me, I had amazing aim with my knife; I killed him instantly.  
  
Drops of blood stained my face and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. Suddenly the Vorpal blade reappeared in my grasp. I smiled happily and placed it in my boot for safe keeping. I absorbed the meta essence of my first attacker before heading for the ropes. I pulled myself up quickly and jumped onto the platform, once again absorbing the meta essence of my fallen enemy.  
  
A new portal lay before me. It would be my only way out and the obvious path the man had taken. I glanced around me, making sure that no other card guards were around. I smiled happily and towards the portal. My body was dissolved into the vortex and I was soon on the other side.  
  
From my new view point I could see the end of the mine cart's track and the area where I found my cards. The thing that caught my eye, though, was a strange contraption that the elderly man was sitting upon. It was like a hot air balloon, but there wasn't a basket for it's riders. The man sat on something similar to the seat of a bicycle and what, appeared to be a make shift seat, was placed before it.  
  
"You have the key! Very resourceful!" the man said, breaking through my thoughts. I nodded and showed him the key, watching the man smile with joy. "Rabbit's confidence is not misplaced. He is no fool." He motioned to the basket before me.  
  
"I certainly hope he is not." I replied softly, cautiously taking a seat.  
  
The strange contraption began to move as the man peddled. He held on to two flanks of wood, which controlled the propeller. "Use the key to fee my clan from the oppressive burden they carry." he explained, straining to keep the contraption moving. "Any fight against the queen's tyranny is a good fight. They've suffered. . . ."  
  
"I'm sure I'm sorry for them, sir. Really I am." I said, cutting the man off. I settled deep into the seat. There was a slight comfort to it and the movement of the large thing eased my troubled mind. "But what about me getting small?" 


End file.
